


Forged from Fire

by GentleBeast



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kiawe, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/pseuds/GentleBeast
Summary: Ash and Kiawe's love for each other was something forged from fire.





	Forged from Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for kingkjdragon! Happy Birthday, dude!
> 
> This is a little shorter than I intended, but I still hope everyone liked it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ash had really lucked out with this Pokémon School -- not only was he learning new and exciting things about new and exciting Pokémon, but he was making friends, too. One friend, in particular, Ash had felt a strong connection to: Kiawe.

He and the shirtless dancer often hung out after school, either by the beach outside Kukui’s place or inside, playing video games and enjoying each other’s company. They’d work together on projects, compete against one another, and even more. They were beginning to become inseparable -- a fact both of them realized during a sleepover in the loft of Kukui’s place, when Ash asked Kiawe to come sleep on the couch with him, rather than the sleeping bag, and Kiawe did, but not before silently thanking him with a small, tender peck on his freckled cheek.

That night, they both fell asleep with blushes across their faces, and heat tingling along their skin.

They didn't talk about it for a few days, until Ash pulled Kiawe down into the sand while they hung out at the beach and returned the small, gentle kiss on Kiawe’s cheek. They pulled apart slowly, staring into each other’s eyes with something far greater than a simple friendship.

“I love you,” Kiawe said, his breath hitched and his chest tightened.

Ash smiled, nodding, before leaning down and kissing him on the lips, drawing in his breath and trading it with his own. They kissed for a few seconds, before breaking apart and grinning like idiots. “I love you, too.”

Neither noticed Kukui standing atop the hill, watching happily. “Finally,” he muttered, before taking a swig of coffee.

A few weeks later and it was nearing time for the Melemele Island Festival, of which Kiawe would be performing his solo-firedancer routine. He showed up to school with a small bouquet of flowers and handed them to his boyfriend, who blushed greatly when Kiawe spoke, rather clearly, that he wanted Ash to be his date to the Festival.

Mallow and Lillie were swooning, practically in awe over the adorableness of it all.

“I’ll definitely go with you,” Ash answered, taking the bouquet, before leaning up from his chair to steal a quick kiss.

Kiawe had smiled the rest of the day.

Following Kiawe’s performance at the festival, Ash and Kiawe had their mouths pressed together in a heat of passion and love. They stumbled down to the beach, ignoring the beautiful moonlit sky as they collapsed together on the sand, stripping every article of clothing they had to get their mouths over more skin.

Kiawe peppered kisses down Ash’s chest, down his navel, until he was gently sucking the head of his lover’s cock, both moaning and writhing as he continued. Ash’s hands found their way into his hair, gripping hard as he thrusted into Kiawe’s warm, wet mouth, biting back his own louder moans to keep others at the festival from hearing. Both had wanted this for so long… they’d both dreamed about this for so long… and it was finally, finally happening.

The dark lips wrapped around the base of Ash’s pale cock, swallowing all six inches as his tongue expertly lapped at and slid along his length, drawing gasps and moans from Ash’s swollen, abused lips, despite his best efforts to muffle them with his hand. “Ki… Kiawe…” Ash groaned out, his breath hot in the chilled, nighttime air.

Kiawe’s hands trailed up Ash’s thighs, gingerly padding the tips of his fingers over Ash’s pale skin until, with bruising force, he gripped the boy’s hips, keeping him in place as he pulled off Ash’s cock with a sudden pop. Ash mewled around, groaning in frustration from the loss of pleasure. “Shh…” Kiawe whispered, moving up Ash’s body to plant kisses along his flat stomach, on his small pecs and petite nipples. The two kissed deeply, as Kiawe moved to straddle the Ash’s hips, now reaching back and stroking the erection that nudged his asscheek.

“I-I’m gonna ride you…” Kiawe breathed out, blushing and hot.

Ash nodded, swallowing the saliva forming in his mouth as he watched Kiawe’s naked form, his naked muscles, stretched and bend atop of him. He could feel Kiawe’s length lay hard against his stomach as the boy above him aligned himself with the head of his cock, before slowly sitting back, sliding down his length with strangled grunts and heavy sighs of mixed-pain and pleasure.

Kiawe stilled above him, whimpering at the painful stretching. Ash’s hands slid up his lover’s stomach, coaxing him to come down and kiss him, to soothe the ache in his backside.

As they kissed, Kiawe’s hips slowly began to rock back and forth, pull up and push back down, quickly burying Ash’s cock to the hilt inside of him; all of which had Ash howling with pleasure. “F-fuck…” The boy’s broken voice rang through the air as his body heated up, moaning out before Kiawe silenced him with another kiss, ending with their tongues battling for dominance. Kiawe’s hips picked up some speed, and the low, wet sound of slap slap slap filled the air alongside their labored moans; the two no longer cared about who could possibly hear.

Ash’s hands slipped between their sweat-slick bodies, easily grabbing hold of his lover’s bouncing cock and stroking it lovingly, earning muffled cries for his effort from the boy above him. “I love you,” Kiawe gasped out, almost breathless.

Ash continued to stroke him, nodding. “I love you, too, baby…”

Kiawe gasped as Ash’s cockhead nudged something inside of him; continued to push against it until Kiawe was writhing above him, his pre coating Ash’s relentless hand and stomach.

“I-I'm gonna--” Kiawe moaned loudly as his seed decorated both of their abdomens.

Feeling the tightness around his cock, Ash continued to buck up into the tight heat, groaning his pleasure in spades as he grew nearer. “Me t-too…” His eyes widened as he came, his mouth agape in a silent moan as he filled his lover for the first time. The boys stilled, tangled together in a sweaty mess as they both came down from their highs, gasping and begging for oxygen.

Kiawe fell to Ash’s side, sucking in air and letting his chest rise and fall in tandem with his lover’s.

They both turned their heads to gaze in the other’s eyes.

A smile formed on both faces, and they leaned in to kiss once more… 


End file.
